Un malentendu irréfléchi
by shadowquill17
Summary: Sherlock a commencé à s'absenter régulièrement sans dire à John où il va, et ce dernier est assailli de doutes et d'inquiétudes... que dira Sherlock quand son compagnon le confrontera à ce sujet? Johnlock établi.


**Eh oui cher lecteur, me voici encore de retour avec un petit OS Johnlock, je suis incorrigible (mais c'est si bon)…**

**Pourquoi Noël alors que le temps de l'année en est encore si désespérément loin ? Eh bien, justement pour ça, et parce que je me languis de neige et de marrons chauds au coin des rues et d'un Sherlock aux joues rosies par le froid piquant des rues de Londres en hiver… mmmh.**

**Mais je m'égare.**

**(Dois-je rappeler que le Sherlock en question et son compagnon John Watson ne m'appartiennent en rien, mais qu'ils sont les protégés de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et du duo génial Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat ? Non ? Parfait. Parce que ça fait mal à chaque fois.)**

**Enfin bon, bonne lecture, et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette petite immersion dans l'esprit de Noël !**

**…**

Je relis la même phrase depuis plusieurs minutes, sans parvenir plus à en saisir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe. Tout est calme cet après-midi au 221B Baker Street, et je me suis installé il y a quelques minutes dans mon fauteuil favori, avec la ferme intention d'enfin lire l'ouvrage que je tente de terminer depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais dont je remets toujours la lecture à plus tard, entraîné partout et tout le temps comme je le suis par mon cher et tendre Sherlock Holmes.

Sauf que je n'y arrive pas.

Je jette un regard involontairement hargneux à mon livre, comme s'il était la cause de ma distraction évidente, et le lance avec force sur la table du salon. Mais bientôt je soupire, trop au fait de la vraie raison de mon anxiété pour me voiler la face.

La vérité, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit exact où se trouve Sherlock en ce moment… et que ça m'angoisse au-delà du possible.

En fait, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il s'absente pendant de longues heures, sans jamais me dire où il va et en revenant en fin d'après-midi le visage fermé pour aller se plonger dans quelque expérience qui lui permettra de ne rien dire jusqu'au dîner...

Je sais qu'il n'est pas sur une nouvelle affaire, il m'aurait prévenu si c'était le cas.

Je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas recommencé à fumer, ou sinon je le sentirais sur lui quand il vient se serrer contre moi à la nuit tombée.

Et la dernière explication, bien que la plus saugrenue, hante mes pensées avec une ténacité inquiétante.

… Sherlock pourrait-il me tromper?

J'ai conscience de mettre en doute par cette question la confiance qu'il y a entre lui et moi, mais se pourrait-il que Sherlock ait finalement réalisé le profond inintérêt de ma personne? J'ai toujours trouvé incroyable qu'il puisse être amoureux de moi, et peut-être que finalement ses instincts d'homme l'ont rattrapé, lui faisant rejeter son envie de monogamie et le poussant à aller trouver ailleurs une chaleur qu'il ne voudrait plus recevoir de mes bras? Il ne s'est pas montré plus distant que d'habitude pourtant, mais je serais un imbécile de penser qu'il ne peut pas faire semblant, intelligent comme il est…

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge à cette pensée.

A cet instant précis, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sherlock, les yeux baissés en une expression presque honteuse, pénètre dans la pièce, laissant un courant d'air froid balayer mon visage. Je frissonne, mes yeux accrochés à lui comme un noyé à une bouée. Ses joues sont rosies par le froid mordant du dehors et quelques flocons couvrent encore ses boucles brunes. Ma gorge se serre à cette vision; il est tellement beau… Sherlock remarque mon air perdu et ses traits perdent aussitôt leur expression penaude pour en adopter une inquiète.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demande-t-il d'une voix pressante en s'approchant de moi à grandes enjambées.

Je me recroqueville un peu plus sur mon fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre mon ventre, mais je ne quitte pas Sherlock des yeux.

-Où étais-tu, Sherlock? je demande d'une voix misérable.

Peu m'importe qu'il me trompe, qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. J'en mourrai, mais pas maintenant; je veux d'abord qu'il me regarde en face et qu'il me dise la vérité en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées ensemble, il me doit bien ça.

Le regard de Sherlock se voile un instant.

-Quoi? Que veux-tu d-

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Sherlock, je l'interromps, des larmes me brûlant les yeux. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ces derniers temps, alors tu es moins intelligent qu'il n'y paraît. Où vas-tu quand tu t'absentes pendant des heures sans me dire ce que tu pars faire? Qu'est-ce qui demande tant ton attention que tu ne peux plus prendre le temps de me dire ce qui te préoccupe?

Ma voix tremble.

-Ou qui? j'ajoute dans un sanglot étouffé.

Sherlock ne semble d'abord pas comprendre puis ses traits s'éclairent, sa bouche se tord, et enfin il esquisse un rictus forcé.

-Tu as cru que… commence-t-il en montrant la porte. Tu crois que je te _trompe_? dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne sais plus ce que je crois.

-Tu passes tellement de temps dehors, ces temps-ci… j'explique faiblement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent encore un peu.

-Je cherchais ton cadeau de _Noël_, John! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton énervé en levant les bras en l'air, comme pour prendre le ciel à témoin.

Je cligne des yeux.

-Tu… _quoi _?

C'est absurde; Sherlock ne se soucie pas de choses aussi futiles que Noël. De nous deux, c'est moi l'amoureux des traditions, celui qui insiste toujours pour qu'on ait un sapin et qu'on décore la maison… lui se moque de moi en ricanant devant mon « désir de consommation effréné »!

Mais quelque chose sur le visage de Sherlock me dit qu'il ne ment pas.

-Eh oui, dit-il d'un ton embarrassé, tu m'offres toujours des cadeaux adorables et moi je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais…

Il fait un geste évasif; en effet, il n'a jamais pris la peine de m'offrir un cadeau pour les fêtes de Noël. Je ne m'en suis jamais offusqué, cependant, connaissant le mépris de Sherlock pour tout ce qui se rattache à des traditions inutiles.

Sherlock lâche un soupir défait.

-J'avais décidé cette fois de trouver un cadeau à t'offrir, avoue-t-il du bout des lèvres… histoire de te faire plaisir aussi.

Mon cerveau est en mode _off_.

-Mais… je balbutie… tous ces après-midis?

Sherlock fait un mouvement rageur des bras.

-Toutes ces choses! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton qui porte tout l'agacement du monde. Je ne savais absolument pas _quoi_ t'acheter… et je voulais à tout prix trouver quelque chose qui te plaise _vraiment_… quelque chose que tu aurais gardé en pensant un peu à moi.

Sa voix s'est faite très tendre sur les derniers mots. Je sens mon cœur se réchauffer et un battement revigorant vient cogner ma poitrine; les yeux de Sherlock s'accrochent aux miens, soudain voilés d'une tristesse infinie.

-Oh, John… gémit-il en s'agenouillant alors devant mon fauteuil.

Ses yeux sont remplis de remords.

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te faire une chose pareille?

Je ne réponds pas, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Tu le crois vraiment? répète-t-il dans un murmure presque suppliant, ses yeux anormalement brillants.

-Eh bien… je murmure dans un souffle. Tu es tellement intelligent, tellement unique, et moi je ne suis que moi, et… j'ai pensé que peut-être tu t'étais lassé.

-_Me lasser ?_ De_ toi _? répète-t-il d'un ton douloureux.

Alors Sherlock me prend d'un seul coup dans ses bras, m'entraînant avec fougue dans une étreinte aux accents désespérés; il me serre contre lui avec une force peu commune, comme s'il voulait ne plus jamais me lâcher. Mon nez glisse dans le creux de son cou et je ferme les yeux, savourant sa chaleur et la sensation d'être blotti contre lui.

-Je ne pourrais pas, John, promet-il d'une voix qui vibre jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre, tu es la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie… la seule personne que je pourrai jamais aimer.

Un tremblement incontrôlable secoue mon corps et tous mes muscles se détendent soudain; je me laisse aller contre Sherlock, passant mes bras hésitants autour de sa taille pour le serrer encore plus fort, enfouissant mon visage plus profondément dans sa chair chaude. Mais Sherlock se dégage doucement et prend mon visage entre ses deux grandes mains, ses yeux brûlants plongés dans les miens, brillants d'intensité; je peux distinguer chacun de ses cils, chacun des minuscules pinceaux sombres qui frémissent sous mon regard.

-Ne crois plus jamais que je pourrais survivre sans toi, John Watson, murmure-t-il d'une voix fervente.

Et puis il m'embrasse.

La pièce disparaît dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sensations tandis que les lèvres de Sherlock dévorent les miennes avec un mélange de violence retenue et d'extrême tendresse; je me laisse faire, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus près, et je me sens fondre sous la bouche avide de mon amant. Mais soudain une pensée solitaire se manifeste dans mon esprit embrumé, et je m'éloigne doucement de Sherlock.

-Sherlock… je murmure, intrigué. As-tu trouvé un cadeau, finalement?

Sherlock grogne, mécontent que j'aborde à nouveau le sujet; il cherche à s'emparer de mes lèvres à nouveau, mais je me dérobe, amusé.

-Alors? j'insiste d'un ton volontairement enjôleur.

Vaincu, Sherlock soupire et ses épaules s'affaissent. Il s'éloigne de moi et se remet sur ses pieds, me tendant ensuite une main secourable pour m'aider à m'extraire du fauteuil à mon tour. Il nous mène tous deux devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, reconvertie en bureau/débarras/refuge pour toutes les bizarreries de Sherlock depuis que nous dormons tous les deux dans la mienne.

-Promets de ne pas te moquer, ordonne-t-il d'un ton penaud.

Je hoche la tête. Que vais-je découvrir ? Sherlock, satisfait de mon assentiment, pousse la poignée, et nous entrons dans la pièce obscure. Mes yeux ont du mal à voir quoi que ce soit à cause du manque de lumière, mais je distingue tout de même une forme étrange et biscornue sur le lit inutilisé. Quand Sherlock actionne finalement l'interrupteur, je réalise soudain ce qu'est cet étrange artefact.

C'est un tas d'objets.

Un petit tas d'objets posés là en vrac, les uns sur les autres dans un ordre anarchique, comme pour les destiner à l'oubli; il y a là un parapluie au manche en acajou dont les plis du tissu servent de soutien à une énorme théière en argent. Une petite pile de livres, comprenant entre autres « La Bible des Jeux érotiques » et « Médée, la Colchidienne », s'écroule sur ce qui ressemble fortement à un hérisson en peluche, et un kaléidoscope en bois verni est tranquillement posé entre une boîte de chocolats enrubannée et une robe de chambre à motifs écossais.

J'écarquille les yeux devant ce débordement presque obscène de surprises, et m'avance lentement vers le lit. J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux… Sherlock, Sherlock l'allergique aux conventions sociales, Sherlock le mépris incarné pour les festivités inutiles… a acheté tout ça pour _moi_ ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à peine vingt minutes plus tôt j'étais convaincu qu'il ne m'aimait plus, alors qu'en fait…

-Je… je balbutie. Il y en a beaucoup.

Sherlock rougit, ses pommettes proéminentes se colorant d'un rose vif presque indécent. Je sens une chaleur s'épanouir dans mon bas-ventre.

-Oui, eh bien, explique-t-il, anormalement nerveux, je voulais être sûr que tu aimerais…

Je lâche un petit rire et Sherlock fronce ses sourcils clairsemés.

-Tu es trop adorable, Sherlock, je déclare tendrement en m'approchant de lui.

J'entoure son cou de mes bras pour l'embrasser tout doucement et Sherlock se laisse faire en fermant les paupières.

-Alors… dit-il soudain d'une voix basse contre mes lèvres… je n'ai pas tout faux?

-Loin de là, je confirme avec un nouveau baiser.

Nous continuons à nous embrasser et bientôt tous les cadeaux ont rejoint le sol dans notre impatience de prendre possession du lit.

Mais il faudra quand même que je demande à Sherlock un jour…

_Pourquoi un hérisson _?

- THE END -

**…**

**Voilààà mon lecteur adoré, c'est la fin de ce petit bout de fluff organisé… as-tu aimé ? Aurais-tu aimé les cadeaux de Sherlock à la place de John ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais imaginé, toi ? Dis-moi tout dans une review !**


End file.
